


Candy Cane Chocolate

by soer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Café, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without fail a mug of hot chocolate with a candy cane sits before him like every other year. But this time, Akashi will take a chance to voice his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FuriAka Day! Special thanks to [sukiraiunibrows](http://sukiraiunibrows.tumblr.com/post/68971498170/guys-why-are-you-so-quiet-its-the-fourth-of) for the friendly reminder that 12/4 is as special as the more popular 4/12. Written today, so sorry if it might seem a bit rushed.

The drink sat before him in the black mug with steam gently rising from the top. Of course the striped candy cane was present as well, not out of place for the holiday season. But for the man, it meant something much more.

He had walked into the small café one chilly day to escape the cold eleven years ago but over the years, found himself returning the shop time and time again. He didn’t know what it was exactly that drew him there, but the service was good and the environment did wonders for his mind. Even now, at the age of twenty-five, Akashi Seijuurou found himself sitting in the same seat he had when he first chanced upon the café so long ago.

That brought him back to his current dilemma.

He had never really noticed it before, but when he did, he found the topic coming to the front of his mind quite frequently. Every year on this particular day, whenever Akashi made his way into the café, a fresh cup of hot chocolate appeared unfailingly on his table, complete with a candy cane before he ordered anything.

As it only happened once a year, Akashi had a slight difficult time in trying to figure out the mystery of it. Last year, he had asked Koganei who manned the register about the item, but the other had no idea what he was talking about. The drink appeared on the bill as a prepaid item, but it never stated who it was from, and _that_ was what piqued his curiosity.

“Ready to order, Akashi-kun?” A voice brought him out of his musings and he nodded back at the familiar server politely.

“I think so. But I feel in the mood for something different. Anything you can recommend, Furihata-kun?”

The brunet tapped the pencil against his cheek. “Well, today’s special smelled really good when Kiyoshi-senpai was making it, but I haven’t had the chance to try it…”

Akashi scanned the information stand that sat in the middle of his table. It was a small thing, but it was changed daily to advertise the dishes available in the café. “I’ll take that then. The picture looks appetizing enough.”

Furihata grinned at him. “Okay, one special coming right up. It there anything you would like alongside that?”

“No, that will be all, thank you.”

The redhead’s eyes followed the brunet’s figure as he walked away to get the order of another customer. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had something of a small… crush on the brunet.

At first glance, Furihata could be called a plain figure and dismissed quite easily from the mind. But he had been Akashi’s first server eleven years ago, and as he returned to the café over the years, Akashi took notice of him again and again, until the brunet was subconsciously ingrained into the redhead’s mind whenever he thought of the café.

So Akashi came to be familiar with the workers and of Furihata in particular, discovering small details that he had never noticed before every time. Small things really, such as how his feelings were an open book on his face, how he tried his best to be as reliable as possible to his co-workers, and how he always put one-hundred percent into making the customers feel welcome, for instance. There were also the times that the brunet would make small conversations with him, and he tolerated it, because not pestering enough to be annoying. Just small things like that.

Akashi didn’t realize when his crush on the brunet had started, but by the time he had realized it, he had already fallen so, so hard for the other. Sure, he had dated before, and had his share of flings, but he had never really felt attracted to anyone before--it was usually the other way around.

It was an interesting emotion, all in itself. He didn’t like how it made his heart hammer faster with nervousness at times when there was little reason for him to be nervous, but he enjoyed the other’s company and didn’t want to let that small detail hinder him. Akashi was careful to hide his feelings away, because he didn’t want things to become uncomfortable between them. The café was one of the few places he could count on to help him unwind from the stress of work, and he would hate to lose it. There was also the small matter that Akashi thought his love would be unrequited, because from what it seemed like, Furihata was into women, not men. He never bothered to ask--his pride didn’t allow him to. So essentially, despite the fact that he was one of the most successful and sought-after men in Japan, Akashi didn’t think he had a chance with the other.

Until now.

Akashi smiled as Furihata returned with his food and thanked him, digging into the dish and tried it out. Ah, not bad at all. He voiced his opinion to the hovering server and Furihata grinned.

“Enjoy your food!” The brunet told him and then walked away.

Because it was a foolish hope, but the idea had come to his mind like a cloud last night along with some other realizations and he was nervous at the possibility of his theory actually being true.

Actually, the thought was unnerving, because there were only two possibilities of the truth. Akashi hated the way his heart hammered with hope but at the same time couldn’t help feeling this way.

His hand tightened on the handle of his mug.

He had considered dismissing it and continuing his routine like always. But this day came only once a year, and if he missed this chance, then he would have to wait until next year came. The thought of waiting agonized him, actually. He couldn’t wait. He needed to know.

Seeing as how he was finished with the dish, Furihata came around to take away the dirty plate and to see if dessert was an option.

“Just a moment, Furihata-kun.” Akashi said and at his questioning glance, gestured to the seat across from him.

Furihata sat down uncertainly. “What is it, Akashi-kun?”

“It has come to my attention that once a year, without fail, I come to receive a mug of hot chocolate with a candy cane, supposedly prepaid by another. Yet you and the others claim not to know who this benefactor is. However, I think I have finally cracked down on this case.”

Furihata raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

“Yes.” Akashi looked directly into Furihata’s eyes. “I think my mysterious benefactor is you, Furihata-kun. There are two reasons. First, you have been my server for many years and have always been on duty on this particular day every year. As you are a part of the staff, you have easy access to the foods and beverages being served. And second, this drink has not changed in consistency from the first time you served it to me on my first day here eleven years ago.”

Having finally said this, Akashi waited for Furihata’s response nervously, suddenly feeling as if he had just made the most foolish mistake in the world. He hated that feeling. But before his thoughts could spiral darker, an amused voice brought him back to the present.

“I was wondering when you’d notice.”

Akashi was stunned. Then… he had been right about this? His throat felt dry, nervous for an entirely different reason. “I was correct then? May I ask why?” he asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

“I guess you could say it just grew to be a routine,” Furihata admitted, a trace of wistfulness in his voice. “Akashi-kun, I’ve liked you ever since you stepped foot through that door eleven years ago. But at the time I was really nervous to voice my feelings, you know? Such a person like yourself is really out of my league. But I still wanted to give you something special, and since you liked that drink, I decided to serve it to you every year, it being your first drink here. And as we got to know each other my interest in you grew.”

Akashi was at a loss for words. Was that really how Furihata felt about him?

“Akashi-kun, will you go out with me?”

The words shocked him. In no scenario had he imagined his crush actually asking him out! But he couldn’t wait to answer--if he did, he might lose this chance forever.

He gave the other smile. “I’d be happy to.”

“Good.”

In one swift motion, the brunet leaned across the table and captured the other’s lips with his own. Akashi let the initial shock of his surprise fade away to enjoy the kiss from the other. Furihata pulled away but his eyes sparkled. “I’ve waited for so long to do that.”

Akashi’s blushed, and cleared his throat. “Ahm, Furihata-kun. You may not have known this, but I’ve fallen for you over the years too.”

The brunet stared at him with wide eyes, the news surprising him greatly. “You did?” he whispered in awe, unable to keep the blush off his face.

“Yeah… I never thought you would like me back.”

“To be honest, I didn’t either. I just took an all-or-nothing gamble, and I’m glad I did.” Furihata said, reaching over to grasp Akashi’s hand.

“So am I.” Akashi agreed, letting the brunet hold his hand, warmth filling up his body.

Furihata smiled. “I get off in a couple of minutes. Let me walk you home?”

“Okay.”

“Great.”

Furihata left the table to get back to work while Akashi went to the register to pay for his food.

“Congrats!” Koganei told the redhead. “See you later!”

Furihata returned soon afterwards and the two exited the café together, holding hands and smiling shyly at each other. Despite the cold air of the outside, the two felt quite warm.

Soon enough, they reached their destination, but weren’t sad to be parting at all, for they had made plans to meet up on the next day. Akashi hummed with satisfaction--things had gone better than he had ever hoped. On his desk he caught a glimpse of his calendar, the day’s date circled in red. His lips curled into a smile. Now, there would be more than just hot chocolate with a candy cane waiting for him on December fourth. And he was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: December 4th, 2013


End file.
